Mistaken
by becca 15 angel
Summary: Kenshin aka Battousai is a police officer who as well as inforcing the law is also incharge of hunting down humans who have talents that were obtained by nuclear war side affect, the mistakes. Kaoru is a mistaken living on the streets with her family.
1. Chapter 1

Alright I Just realized that at some point and time i just stopped writing. That is not to say that i believed myself very good at it but still. Anyways I decided to try again. I am just going to write something and see where it goes but I hope and believe that my story will be decent and better than it was when i was 13 or 14 and was trying to also, I do not own or claim to own the characters in my story. Lets get started.

Every person in the United States had their tvs tuned to the news. They were all watching the news. In it they seen the president giving a speech. It was a speech that many Americans had never thought would come.

"It is my duty and my great displeasure to stand up here today and inform you of something we have all prayed would never happen. Today I stand here and tell you that we have failed. I am afraid to tell you that as I speak, there are nuclear bombs headed right toward us. Please people take cover and pray for the best. We will prevail and we will as a nation rise above this."

That speak was the last speech given by the president. By that very same night the greating nation in the world in many's eyes fell. They would soon find our that unlike they had been led to believe, the United States did not always prevail.

50 Years Later

A young girl barly sixteen walks down the street in a black mini skirt and a tight red tank top. She is standing on the street corner in the worst side of town watching men drive down the street in their fancy cars trying to get home to their perfect lives.

An older man sees her and pulls up on the street beside her. He holds up a one hundred dollar bill and unlocks the doors to his car. The girl jumps in and smiles flirtatiously with the man.

"How much for the night girl?" He asks her in a no nonsence tone.

"Two thousand and we can call it even." The girl tells him leaning over to rub her hand up his leg.

"Done."

The man drives the girl to his home. It is a huge home with guards posted at the entance. The girls jaw drops as she sees the house in the turns and looks at the older man who seems happy with her reaction.

He pulls into the garage and seems to take no time in leading her up to his rooms. The man starts pulling at her clothes as soon as he gets her to his room. He strips her naked and just stands and stares.

"You are a work of art." The man informs her looking her up and down.

"Thank you." The girl starts to walk toward him but he holds up his hand.

" What is your name child?" He asks her pouring himself a drink from the bar and sitting in a chair that faces her nude body.

"Do you have a preferance?" The girl asks smiling. When the man shakes his head no she sighs. "It's Kaoru." The girls tells him.

"Well, Kaoru, I want you to do me a favor will you dear?" She nodds and the man smiles gently at her. "I want you to do whatever I say without hesitation, you are to ask permision before you do anything sexual or otherwise, and you are to call me daddy for the rest of the time we are together is that clear?" The man asks.

"Yes." Kaoru says looking around the room for the first time.

" Here put this on." He tells her. He hands her a choker in the shape of a dog collar. She looks at it for only a second before placing it on. " Now darling, come to me. " Kaoru walks to him and he latches a leash onto the collar. Kaorus eyes go wide but she does not say a work.

" Get on your knees." the man tells Kaoru while still holding onto the leash.

She does what he asks but before she can go any further a group of people come running into the room. They look to be police officers. Kaoru jumps up and runs to her clothes.

"Lay down on the put your hands above your head." A cop with bright red hair tells them both as he comes walking smoothly into the room.

"Go to hell."Kaoru screams once she has her clothes back on.

" Lay down with your hands above your head now girl." He shouts at her walking toward her.

"No." Kaoru tells him with a smile. The man goes to move toward her when she flicks her wrist and he goes flying into a wall.

"Ah ok, Now I see. Your one of the mistaken." The police officer smiles and pulls out his gun.

"That's right." Kaoru lifts her hand again and swings it through the air. When all the men in the room go flying into the opposite wall she takes off out the almost makes it down stairs before a bullet gets her in the arm. She cries out but keeps on running.

Once Kaoru makes it to the kitchen that leads into the garage she stops and grabbs the mans car key and some cash left laying on the bar.

"How come back here." The red headed cop yells as he takes off running after her.

Kaoru jumps into the car and takes off down the driveway using her ability to throw things out of her way. That would include the red heads police car that lands in the side of the house just as he is running out the front door.

"Shit!" The red headed cop yells as he walks back into the house.

"Area upstairs is secure, Sir." Another guy with a serious look on his face informs the red head as he comes down the stairs. "Did you take care of the mistaken?" He asks in a cold voice.

"No I missed." The red head tells him kicking a vase over into the floor causing it to break into pieces.

"Kenshin Himura missed?" Another man with spiked hair and a tooth pick shouts as he comes down the stairs behind the first guy. "I never thought I would hear those words come out of the legendary Battousai's mouth.

"Screw you Sano." Kenshin said as he made his way back up the stairs to see what was going on up there.

"I do not swing that way. Do I Aoshi?" When Aoshi just shruggs Sano's jaw nearly hits the floor. "I do not swing that way guys I swear." Sano follows Kenshin back up the stairs followed close behind by Aoshi.

Kaoru keeps driving for around thirty minutes before dumping the car. Then she hops on the closest bus headed back toward her neighborhood. Kaoru changes buses a few times but with in an hour she gets off on the same street corner that the man originally picked her up at.

After she gets a mile or so away from there she sits down on a street bench and starts counting her money. When she notices she has five hundred dollars she smiles and then hides it inside her bra before taking off toward the store.

When Kaoru makes it home from the store she is smiling. She looks over and sees her two sisters and her brother all snuggled under a frayed blanket on their beat-up couch that is in the back of an abandoned tool shed.

She smiles softly and kisses each of them goodnight without waking them up and goes to a small pallet in the corner of the shed and nodds off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here goes chapter two lets see where this leads.

Chapter 2

"Hey Kenshin," Sano yells waving his arm at him from behind his desk. He has a goofy grin on his face and is smiling from ear to ear.

"What's new Sano?" Kenshin asks as he gets closer and frowns. He looks at the papers stacked on Sano's desk and glances away.

"These are the reports we have to file on the take down yesterday. You also have to create a new file for a non-registered mistaken." Sano informs him handing over the paper work and laughing.

"What is so funny about this Sano. We failed and your laughing. That to me does not sound like dedication." Kenshin tells him walking over to his desk and slamming the papers down hard. "I just do not see the humor in it. You have been laughing non-stop since the bust last night. Could you please enlighten me." Kenshin sits down at his desk and starst shuffling and seperating through the papers.

"I find this whole situation funny for two reasons actually." Sano tells Kenshin leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "The first reason, is because you have never missed before." Sano holds his hands up in the air and laughs again when Kenshin gives him a serious and deadly look that most people would crumble under. "Let me explain the reason I find that funny is not only because now we all finaly get to see a chink in that perfect armor or yours but also because you have to write and file a report on a missing non-registered mistaken. I will bet you do not even know how to file the paperwork." Sano laughs even harder and covers his mouth with his hand when a beautiful woman in Sano's opinion walks into the room.

"So what is the second reason chicken head?" Megumi asks pinning him with a serious smirk.

"Hello fox, Sano says placing another tooth pick in his mouth when the one he had in before suddenly snaps. "So, how long was the great doctor standing there?" Sano asks looking around the room at all the covered smirks other than Aoshi.

"I was standing here long enough to hear you bothering our dear sweet Kenshin about the only mistake he has ever made since coming to the force." Megumi says sparing Kenshin a wink before focusing on Sano again. "When you however have a list so long no one seems to bother with keeping up with anymore of the mistakes you make." Megumi shruggs and pins Sano with another glare. "Besides I would like to know what the second reason is."

"Well honestly I just was laughing because I can not wait to see Kenshin explain what happened to Sgt. Hiko when he has to file the report in person and explain why the mistaken was even able to get away in the first place." Sano grins like a mad man when everyone in the rooms jaw drops and they all look at Kenshin.

"He is right. My team and myself will have some explaining to do." Kenshin tells them flipping through some more of the papers on his desk. "I would not worry about getting the worst of it considering that Sano was up in the room long after the suspect was in custody and did not bother coming down to assist me in apprehending the mistaken." Kenshin flashes the perfect Battousia smirk at Sano. "Oh you did not think of that?" Kenshin asks when he sees Sano's startled face.

"Oh, that is sneaky and underhanded Kenshin." Sano's tooth pick snaps again as a loud bang of a door being slammed shut hits his ears.

"Does anyone here want to explain to me how my best team lost a non-registered mistaken?" Hiko yells as he makes his way to the collection of desks that Sano and Kenshin are sitting at.

"Well, sir, we tried to take the mistaken into custody by any means possible, but she still got away." Kenshin told the head of his entire department.

"Into my office now." Hiko shouted pointing toward his office door.

Kaoru woke up with a splitting headache and a pain in her arm. She looks down at it and frowns. When she goes to stand out of her sitting possition on the floor, her back and knees pop in complant. Kaoru sighs in exasperation and grabs a bucket the is sitting beside the door and makes her way outside.

Once outside she walks around the building and fills the bucket with water from a rusty pipe. Kaoru rinses the blood off of the womb and looks at it. The bullet just grazed her. When she sees this she smiles. She was worried it may have been worse and that she was going to have to dig it out of her arm herself.

"That is a nasty cut you have there Kaoru." A small woman with a long braid down her back exclaims.

"I know Misao." Koaru shakes her head and dumps the water out and fills it again.

"Are you going to bandage it up? It might get infected." Misao tells her looking on innocently.

"With what exactly Misao?" Kaoru asks walking back into the house with Misao in toe.

Koaru looks over at the three still huddled together and shakes her head. She walks over to a pot that is sitting on top of a gas grill and puts a little of the water in. Then she takes some of the oats that she bought at the grocery store and adds them to the water stiring it slowly while looking at the kids.

"I am sorry I did not mean to make you upset." Misao tells her looking down. She perks up quickly though as she sees the kids waking up.

"Yahiko, Rena, Kat. it is nice to see you." Misoa tells them honestly.

"Misoa!" Kat exclaims running up to her and jumping into her arms.

"What's that smell? Is it food?" Rena asks walking over to look into the pot on the grill.

"Yes it is just some oatmeal but I bought some other things to make it off of later. We have to be careful though we can not eat it all at once." Kaoru tells them with a frown.

"Well, if you are cooking I do not want anything to do with it. You can keep my portion." Yahiko says standing up and walking over to the bucket. He takes off is shirt and dips a wash cloth in the left over water and begins to scrub at himself.

"Shut up Yahiko." Rena tells him while hitting him over the head. "At least she is trying to bring food home to us. That is more than you ever do." Rena tells him with a smirk.

"Hey I tried to go out and work and she nearly beat me to death when I got home." Yahiko explains dipping the rag in the water bucket again.

"That is ..."

"Children do I have to remind you about our only rule." Kaoru says when she notices that they are getting to loud.

"Gah you twins sure do not get along very well do you?" Misoa asks them openly still holding Kat in her arms.

"They never do." Kaoru tells her honestly and rolls her eyes as she walks over to the bag and pulls out a bar of soap and hands it to Yahiko. "Use this you are starting to smell." Kaoru says with a smirk.

"Yet I still smell better than you." Yahiko tells her and walks outside to get more water to wash up with.

"Yahiko do not use it all on yourself." Kaoru yells after him."You have three other people who have to use it too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yahiko tells her walking on out the door with no other sign that he heard her.

"So now that we have the what happened covered, we have to execute a plan to find and apprehend the non registered mistaken." Hiko tells the team that is setting at the table in a conference room with a serious voice.

"Excuse me sir, but why do we have to do this?" Sano asks with a confused expression on his face with his hand raised.

"Put your damn hand down your not in school anymore bird brain." Hiko tells him sitting down at the head of the table with Kenshin on his right. "Would you like to explain?" He asks looking in Kenshin's dirrection. Kenshin knows it is more than just a request.

"The reason why we have to hunt her down is because she seen our faces. A non-registered can not by any means see us. Then when they see us on the street working undercover they will know who it is and alert other non-registered mistaken to our where abouts and our appearence. We would eventually have to stop all of our undercover opperations because of this. Therefore we have to find her and take care of the situation." Kenshin told them in a neutral voice.

"And you are okay with this, taking care of people like that? I think I know what you are talking about and I do not like the idea of killing people." Sano tells Kenshin in a calm voice.

"Neither do I Sano, but we will do what is required of us no matter what." Aoshi tells Sano.

"Is there any other option?" He asks them when he figured out he is alone in his oppenion.

"There is one but it is a long shot." Hiko tells them with a sigh. "There is talk of using registered mistaken to help out with the force in apprehending other mistaken and criminals. The only catch is the stronger the mistaken the less likly they are to be registered. If we can find a mistaken with control enough to block Battousia here, we can do with her what we please if you catch my drift." Hiko crosses his arms and looks at all of the men in the rooms faces as they look back at him.

"How would that work?" Kenshin asks also interested.

"Well first you have to catch her alive, then you have to convince her to do this if its willingly or otherwise the paperwork does not care." Hiko tells them handing Kenshin the papers.

"You mean like slave labor?" Sano asks.

"See it how you would like but dead or alive that mistaken is getting off the street. Take care of it men." Hiko says opening the door and waving them out.

"Consider it done." Kenshin tells him as he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I would have gotten it out sooner but I pulled 60 houra this week at work sry.

Chapter 3

"Kaoru what is this?" Kat asks looking up at her from the letters that she is trying to write.

"Baby, that is the letter J." Kaoru tells Kat before looking back at the small mirror she has hanging on the wall inside the shed they stay in.

"oh ok." Kat says more to herself than anything and goes back to tracing the letter onto the piece of paper Kaoru brought her home.

Kaoru turns and continues getting ready to leave for work. She did take a night off but figured she could not let all of their money run out before making more so she made her mind up to go back out and look for 'work' again tonight. She could not stay out of it to long otherwise it would be to hard to go back.

"Alright I am here." Misoa says walking into the door. Rena looks up and mumbles her hello from behind the pages of her book but otherwise ignores her.

"Where is Yahiko?" Misoa asks looking around.

"Probly out hooking up with his new girlfriend." Rena tells them shrugging her shoulders.

"Please tell me you mean he is just hanging out with her. He is not hooking up in the since of hooking up is he?" Kaoru asks trying to watch her mouth in front of Kat.

"They are having dirty, hot, and sweaty s..." Rena starts but does not get to finish before Kaoru gives her a dead serious look.

"Alright, I have to leave now but let your brother know when I get home he is in deep crap got it?" Kaoru tells her leveling her with a glare before heading out the door.

"Well Misoa looks like it is just you and me not getting any loving tonight." Rena tells her slumping back into the old couch that is the center of their living space.

"Sorry kid." Misoa says walking over and looking at the work Kat has done so far.

"Alright Sano, we are going to try the plan again tonight and see what happens alright." Kenshin tells him as they go to leave the main office.

"But what if she is not there again tonight? Are we going to stop doing this anytime soon. I mean she could have changed her spot by now and we would never know where to find her." Sano tells Kenshin going to get into his car.

"After a few days if she is not working the corner by then we will take more drastic measures but for now we want to make it seem like we are not looking for her for one and we also do not want to give her the chance to let anyone else know about us being in the area." Kenshin tells him for the fifth time.

" Ok I get it but why do I have to be the one who picks her up and takes her back to my place." Sano sighs and looks at his friend. "Why can you not do it?" Sano asks.

"Well I believe she will remember the face of the man who shot her for one." Kenshin tells him motioning to his watch so that Sano will pick up that they need to get on the move.

"Fine but why do I have to wait for you to get a look at her after we pick her up?" Sano asks still not grasping the concept of it all.

"Because you did not get a good view of her. She had already started taking off out the door when you entered the bedroom. You have to check her arm before we can be sure that you even have the right girl." Kenshin tells Sano motioning for him to get into the car. "After that you just have to keep her interested until we get there." Kenshin smirks getting into his seperate car and taking off down the street.

Sano grumbles to himself about how none of this was his idea before finally starting his car and heading out behind Kenshin.

Kaoru is walking down the street looking for a place that will draw the attention of the big spenders. She picks a spot about two blocks up from where she was the night the man picked her up. Kaoru is wearing a long sleeved shirt with the sleeve to her good arm torn off and a low diving v-neck. She also has on skin tight jeans and black boots that come up over her knee.

Kaoru looks back and forth down the road. When she sees an expensive looking car coming around the corner toward her, she steps out onto the street into the light and waves. When the car slams its brakes and the window starts to roll down she smiles.

"Need a ride gorgous?" The spikey haired guy from behind the wheel asks.

"Depends on where the ride is headed." Kaoru tells him leaning onto his passenger side window.

"My place?" The guy answers back with a wink.

"That will cost you." Kaoru tells him going to open the door.

"I believe I can afford it." He answers watching her glide in with a hungry look in his eye. "So what is your name?" He asks keeping both hands on the wheel and look straight ahead.

"What would you like it to be?" Kaoru asks reaching over and taking his right hand off the wheel.

"Yours will do." He tells her sounding a bit nervous.

"Kaoru. What is yours?" She asks placing his hand in between her legs.

"Sa.. I mean um Sano." He stutters a bit making a turn into his garage he puts both hands back on the wheel and then cuts the car off.

"Well, Sano, want to show a girl a good time?" She asks him innocently.

"Ha, a good time I want to show you what a great time feels like." Sano chuckles and gets out of the car he notices that she glances at all the other cars also inside the compound that everyone on his team lives at. Then Kaoru turns back to him and smiles. "What is the matter?" He asks her walking around the car and taking him into his arms.

"Nothing, I am just taking in the view."

"Do you like?" He asks. Though he knows that what she is really looking at is how much money she can get off of this rich chump.

"More than you know." Kaoru tells him as she follows him from the garage inside to find a huge kitchen off of the garage.

"I will bet." Sano says leading her through the living area and into a plain white room with no windows and a single queen sized bed with white sheets.

"What is this?" Kaoru asks looking around and feeling slightly smothered from the lack of nature light.

"This is one of my guest rooms." Sano tells her. The team had already desided to use this room because it doubled as a holding cells and they had removed all of the furniture so that the mistaken could not have any weapons to throw across the room. It did have a bathroom and a shower however and would be perfect for her if she summitted to their wishes.

"Oh." Kaoru says still uneasy. "So are you ready to get this done?" She asks starting to unbotton her pants.

"Whenever you are baby." He tells her going to take his clothes off as well when she stops him.

"I thought we were going to try and have a good time." Kaoru tells him pushing him down on the bed.

She then raised her shirt and takes it off looking down at him with nothing but her bra and pants unbottoned on. When Sano's eyes flicker to the womb on her arm she ignores it while crawling on top of him and kissing him lightly on his neck. When he does not object she eases his shirt off and looks down at him.

Sano smiles and reaches up to take her bra off getting into the mood that Kaoru has set. He barely spares the small camera in the room more than a glance when he suddenly stands up with Kaoru wrapping her legs around his waiste with the sudden movement. She laughs out loud and smiles down at him.

"What is wrong?" Kaoru asks looking down at his puzzled expression.

"Nothing, your just very good at acting." He tells her. When he sees her confusion he adds, "I meant you act like you want this and your having a good time is all." honestly puzzled.

"Do you not want me to? I can be and do whatever you want me to do." She tells him looking around the room for any hidden toys he may have.

"No I,"he stutters a bit eyeinng the door like it might explode."I do." He tells her swallowing hard and hoping his team comes in soon he really does not want to sleep with a prostatute.

"Look if your having second thoughts let me know. I would really enjoy changing them." Kaoru smiles down at him and kisses him full and hard on the mouth. Sano spares the door one more glance before twisting around and laying her down on the bed underneith him.

At the house next door everyone is sitting around a big screen getting their guns ready. Megumi is taking out a needle with a musle relaxer in it to keep her conscious but still have her so weak she can not move.

"Do we have the go ahead?"Aoshi asks looking at Kenshin as he goes to walk out the door.

"Yes people let's move." Kenshin yells loudly heading out the door at the front.

They make it to their house with no problem but as soon as they get to the door they hear something hit the wall hard.

"What the hell was that for?" They all hear Sano yell at her.

"This is a set up. It was all a damn set up you were fucking stalling." Kaoru yells at him while she runs around the room and pulls on her bra quickly.

"I have no Idea what..."

"Save it Sano she can sence us. She felt us as soon as we got close to the house." Kenshin tells Sano walking into the room with his team in toe. The door to the room is quickly shut and locked.

"Damn right I did." Kaoru yells slinging her arm up and sending the team flying. Kaoru runs to the door and tries to open it but it will not open. "What the hell?"

"Someone has a dirty mouth." Sanos tell her wagging his finger at her.

Kaoru keeps pulling at the door she even pushes it with her mind and nothing happens. Aoshi takes the needle from Megumi and goes to jab her in the back but she feels it and moves out of his way. When she does Kenshin is already there blocking it. She whimpers slightly when the needle goes in as she is pushed on into Kenshin with the force Aoshi puts behind himself. Kaoru starts shacking slightly when he goes to take it out but other than that never moves. She looks up at Kenshin confused before her legs give away and he craddles her to him and carries her to the bed laying her on it.

Once he gets her to the bed he rolls her over and looks at her back as Sano comes up behind him and sees it. A huge red mark the size of Aoshi's fist is there and it is still swelling. Sano looks at him and glares.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He yells at him.

"Worried about the mistaken Sano? Should we be worried about you?" He asks turning and walking out the door.

"She got what was coming to her trying to take what was not hers anyway." Megumi tells Sano and Kenshin. She also walks out of the room.

"That fucking bitch." Kaoru whispers making Kenshin and Sano smirk and look down at her bright blue. They also notice her body is still slightly shaking from the pain of the blow.


End file.
